Surprises to come
by Torys awesome
Summary: This is a awesome transformers story, where it goes depends on where m fans wants it to go, yes fanfiction readers, you must vote to have the story go on, you say where you want it to go, and I take it there!


**Hello boys and girls. I know, I'm new and everything, and my chapters aren't gunna be short and sweet, which may take longer. Sorry, B}[ ß sad cool bro. Look, at least my transformers fics are cool, and without further Audie:**

"_Birthday_? What in the name of primus is that?" Ratchet knelt down to look closer at Jack, scowling, "Don't tell me it's **_another_** human holiday!?" Ratchet shook his helm when Jack smiled apologetically, "Should have known!"

Jack laughed, "Honestly, Ratchet, I think you should have known the day you decided to stay with us." He shot a wicked grin up at the red and white medi-bot. "Birthdays are important! We celebrate the day Miko was born." He laughed, "But I won't go into too much detail, seeing as though you aren't really interested. Basic layout? A person is born, that day is always celebrated until their death, you give them a gift, are nice to them for a day… then you're done."

"What gift do we give her?" Ratchet asked, and the grin fell.

"I don't-" and as soon as that grin fell, it was replaced with one wider, "Let's get the rest of the team back here for a gift! It'd be the best gift _ever_ and seeing as though Raphael's birthday is just two days after Miko's, everything fits!" Jack beamed up at Ratchet, feeling quite proud of himself. Ratchet had a half smile on his faceplates, before it fell away into another fierce scowl.

"They're busy trying to rebuild Cybertron." Ratchet sat down on the floor in front of the raven haired boy and contemplated this.

"Come on Ratchet, it will do all of us some good to see each other again. You know it will." Ratchet was about to open his mouth to speak when the monitor flashed an incoming call from Optimus prime. Ratchet shot up and answered his call.

"Hello Optimus, what do you need?"

"Ratchet we need a space bridge, there are insecticons all over Cybertron, we have to abort for now before anyone gets injured."

"Ok. I have your coordinates; I'm opening the space bridge now." He did so and he did so quickly. Hurrying to get the rest of his team out of there. The bridge opened and the swirling green-blue vortex stood a moment, then two. Ratchet spark almost stopped, "Optimus what's going on ou-"

Fourteen peds ran through, and into base. Seven intake valves venting heavily. "Thank you, Ratchet." Optimus said, the semi had a long scratch across his face and the rest of the team had scratches and dents littered upon them as well.

"What the frag happened out there?" Ratchet scowled furiously, "You all look exhausted and have you been getting enough energon?" His anger ebbing a little seeing the regretful look in Optimus's optics. "Sit-down, the lot of you." He shook his head disgusted, "sometimes I feel like you all are sparklings and I have to be the creator! Honestly!" He handed them each a cube of energon, "What the frag is the matter with _all_ of you? You were there for a week! **_Why_** didn't you call **_sooner_**?" He turned to Optimus, "Don't I deserve an answer?" he crossed his arms across his chassis and waited. With Ratchet, it was the same, each of them knew that. He showed his worry through blistering Fury, same with anger too.

"We all thought we could hold them…" Smokescreen piped up, and then lost his voice with the withering look Ratchet sent his way.

"You all are lucky to not have been more seriously injured!" Jack climbed up Ratchet and sat on his shoulder armor.

"Jack!" Arcee smiled at her human partner he sent a small smile before Ratchet continued,

"Of all the stupid…" it went on until Ratchet tired himself out, ordering the others in to recharge immediately. Jack thought maybe Ratchet was right to feel that way, the others were lucky Ratchet didn't start throwing wrenches at them all, then again, they weren't so lucky to receive one of his lectures. "Jack?" Jack turned a small ways to look at the side of Ratchets faceplates, "Miko's birthday is soon yes?" Jack nodded, "Can we hurry and get this over with? I want to just be done with it all I mean, Insecticons _and_ scrablets…**_Primus_** they really are lucky those scrapped pit-spawned glitches." Jack smiled,

"Oh, you know you're happy they made it out, quit acting so grumpy Ratch."

"I suppose… Come on, I could use a drive and you've got a meeting with agent Fowler and General Donathin to attend to." As they leave the base, they don't realize a latent scrablet lying under a table. If they didn't notice that, they sure didn't notice it come online…


End file.
